


Demon Omega

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Omega Ruby (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Ruby picks a new meatsuit that she’s sure Sam will like.





	Demon Omega

When Ruby searched for a new body to possess, trying to appease Sam and not taking one that was already occupied, she found herself being awfully picky.  Sam had always been cautious around her, but she was convinced that part of that (besides the fact that she was a demon and that already put him on edge) is that her meatsuit on the first go-around was a Beta.

As a demon, Ruby usually didn’t give a crap what gender her meatsuit was – Alpha, Beta, Omega, whatever – but she realized quickly enough that an Alpha like Sam definitely cared about the hierarchy of things, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

So, this time around Ruby made sure that she found a meatsuit (an  _empty_  meatsuit) that would satisfy Sam.

Ruby found an Omega.

It took her a few days after occupying the meatsuit to get used to the submissive drive within her, it was something that she did not enjoy in the least.  Once she had herself and her new body under control, she headed out to find Sam.

With Dean being gone, Sam was reckless.  She found him staying in a crappy motel, spending night after night at a bar just down the block.  Deciding to wait a while before she let him know she was around, she watched him pick up Omega after Omega, enticing them back to his room each night with his Alpha authority.

She watched as Omega after Omega left his motel room in the wee hours of the morning, looking thoroughly fucked but unmarked.

A week went by before she allowed herself to be his next target.

Ruby primed her meatsuit, making sure the Omega scent was strong and heady, clothing just revealing enough that Sam would have no option but to pick her up.  It was almost funny how quickly he was drawn to her, now that she wasn’t hiding in the shadows of the back tables, but placing herself front and center on a barstool.

“Hey, pretty Omega, may I join you?” Sam whispered in her ear, a wave of arousal hitting her nose. Ruby smiled seductively at him, nodding toward the empty stool next to her.  Sam sat on it sideways, his long legs extending in front of and behind her own stool, essentially caging her in.

“Alpha,” was all Ruby replied before tilting her head, letting Sam lean in to scent her.  She couldn’t help the slick that began dripping between her legs at his closeness, unprepared for how her Omega body would react to such a strong Alpha’s attentions.

Sam’s hand rested itself on her lower back, firm and possessive.  “You smell incredible, Omega,” he mumbled into her ear, rubbing his stubble along her jaw to get his scent on her in a sign of dominance. Ruby moaned, feeling the slick begin to soak her panties.

Sam pulled back slightly, looking down her body as if he knew exactly what was happening to her below her tight red dress.  “Care to get out of here?” he asked, but Ruby heard the command behind the question. With a slight whine, she nodded, watching Sam throw down some cash on the bar before grabbing Ruby’s hand and corralling her down the block to his motel.

The instant Sam closed the door to his room behind them he had Ruby up against it, his nose on her neck. “Fuck, little Omega, you smell divine,” he said before licking a stripe along her pulse point at the same time that he reached his hand below her dress.  Ruby whined again as his fingers touched her soaking panties, slick now gushing out of her as she never knew could happen.

Sam groaned when he realized how wet Ruby was for him, his hard cock pressing against her stomach as he slipped a couple fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear.  Ruby’s head fell back against the door, panting as he petted her.  He didn’t let her get too worked up, though, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth and licking the slick from them.

“Taste so good, little Omega,” he commented before pulling away, his hand leading Ruby toward the bed in the middle of the room.  “Strip for me, Omega.”

The command coming from Sam’s Alpha voice had Ruby obeying immediately, her dress hitting the floor as Sam took off his own clothing.  He watched every move she made until she was completely bare before him, slick gushing between her legs.  Finally Sam was naked as well, his hard cock leaking as it stood erect, huge and enticing.

Sam took a few steps toward Ruby, eyeing her up and down.  “Such a pretty little Omega,” he murmured, scenting the air and her arousal.  “Smell so good, obey so good…”  Ruby watched as Sam took himself in hand, stroking his length at the sight of her.  “Present for me, little Omega.”

Ruby turned, getting onto all fours on the bed and pushing her ass into the air, amazed at herself for how much her body wanted Sam.  It’s not that she was against it, it was just shocking how intensely the dynamics of Alpha and Omega were getting to her, a demon, in her meatsuit.

Sam’s hands came up to grasp at the globes of Ruby’s ass, spreading her wide so he could see the slick pouring from her pussy.  She turned her head to glance at him, seeing the lust in his eyes.  “Please, Alpha,” she purred.  “Want you so bad.  Want your cock, want your knot.  Want your pups.”

Sam’s eyes flashed at Ruby’s words, Alpha body and brain hardwired to react to her with force.  He immediately lined himself up behind Ruby, his cockhead catching her slick and teasing her a bit before he plunged inside.

Ruby screamed, Sam’s Alpha cock nearly splitting her open if not for the amount of slick her body had produced.  He started a relentless pace, pounding into her over and over again as she gripped the sheets beneath her hands.  

Sam could feel his knot growing as he fucked into his Omega, knowing that this was going to be a big one. There was something about her, something familiar that made his body want this Omega more than any other he’d had in the past week, and he felt the feral need to come inside her, knot her, pump her full of his come and fill her with pups.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” was Ruby’s chant, as if she was cheering him on to completion.  When she felt his knot pushing at her cunt she moaned even louder, relaxing her body more so that she could take it.  “Please, Alpha, need your knot.  Need your come…”

Sam brought one hand around to snake between Ruby’s legs, wanting to feel her clench around him as he came.  He began to rub circles on her clit, fingers immediately soaked by the amount of slick dripping from her pussy.  “Come for me, little Omega.  Want to feel you milk my cock.”

As if following orders, Ruby exploded with ecstasy, even more slick gushing around Sam’s cock as his knot slipped inside and he came as well, come coating her walls.  His instinct was to lean forward and bite down on Ruby’s shoulder, but the reasonable man inside of Sam didn’t let him, his teeth gnashing at the air as he emptied inside of her.

Finally their movements slowed, breathing coming back to a normal rate.  “So good for me, little Omega,” Sam complimented as he manhandled them onto the bed, spooning on their sides.  He knew it would be at least a half hour before his knot receded, maybe more with how intense the need had been, so he would at least make them comfortable.  When they were settled another gush of his come left his cock inside of her and she groaned.

Ruby put a hand on top of her lower stomach, massaging the skin she found there as she relaxed. “Your come feels so good inside of me, Alpha,” she commented, realizing that even Ruby, the demon, wanted to feel this, not just the Omega meatsuit.  “Filling me up, making pups in my belly…Fuck, Sam I just want you to breed me over and over.”

Sam had been laying contently on the pillow, watching Ruby speak over her shoulder until he froze at the sound of his name.  “You know who I am?” he asked, anger in his voice as he tried to sit up but couldn’t because of his knot still inside of Ruby.

Ruby turned to look at him, seeing the anger bubbling below the surface.  “Sam, I’m so sorry.  I should have told you who I was…”  His hands gripped her hip hard, waiting for her to continue as anger flashed in his eyes. “It’s Ruby.  I’m Ruby.  I thought you’d like this body,” she looked down, feeling as another gush of come left Sam’s cock inside of her, “which I believe you do.  I swear, it was an empty vessel, and I chose an Omega just for you.”

Sam studied Ruby’s face, trying to see if she was deceiving him at all.  She gulped, knowing that he could do nearly anything to her while they were tied together and she wouldn’t be able to get away.

Finally Sam sighed, hands moving from the bruising grip on her hips to lightly trace over her body. “Ruby…” he mumbled, leaning forward to nuzzle into her neck.  “I suppose I could get used to this body,” he continued, licking a stripe from her collarbone to her ear.  “And maybe, just maybe…” his hand moved down to tease at her clit again, making her squeeze around him more, “…I’ll fill you with my pups, just like you want.”

Ruby sighed in pleasure, head falling to the side so that Sam could nip at her neck teasingly as another gush of come filled her even more.  She hoped that he would follow through with that promise, letting him touch and caress her until his knot finally went down, sliding from her body.

He didn’t go far, however, as Sam turned her onto her back and nestled between her legs, smiling devilishly.  “Now that we’re nice and relaxed, let’s try for those pups again…”

They didn’t separate for the rest of the night, fucking and knotting the night away, pups in both of their minds.


End file.
